poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby's distraction/Mr Conductor kidnapped by Diesel 10/"How to Stop being Stupid"
This is the scene from Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Stacey Jones: Excuse me. Are you Lily? Lily: Yeah. Stacey Jones: Hi. I'm Stacey Jones. I'm manager here. Your grandpa's very upset. You must've gotten on the wrong train. I'd better take you to back Muffle Mountain. Lily: Thank you. Stacey, did you know my grandma? Stacey Jones: My mother did. She said Tasha was a wonderful dancer. I think Grandpa liked to call Grandma " Lady." Lily: Lady? Stacey Jones: Yes. I heard him say that name when they were talking. I wish-- Oh, never mind. Lily: Stacey, I'm a little nervous. Well, maybe your grandpa is, too. It's been a while since you've seen each other. Hello, Burnett. Burnett Stone: Stacey. Hello, Lily. Lily: Hi, Grandpa. Stacey Jones: Well Have a good evening. Burnett Stone: Thanks, Stacey. Good night. Lily: Stacey? You said, " I wish." Stacey Jones: I wish? Oh, I wish you'd come back and see us tomorrow at Shining Time... if your grandpa will let you. Lily: Here, Grandpa. This is a friendship bracelet. Grandma taught me how to make one when I was little. This one's for you. Burnett Stone: Thank you, Lily. Mr. C on Sodor Mr. Conductor: As the sound of Lady's magic, echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, the engines on Sodor had her very much in their thoughts. Thomas and his friends Percy: Thomas, I was thinking. How does Mr. Conductor travel here? Thomas: By gold dust. Percy: But if there's a lost engine, maybe there's a lost railway, too. Mr. Conductor's railway! Thomas: The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. Percy: He talked about buffers in his sleep! Buffers are at the end of a railway. I think that's how he travels here, on a secret railway. Thomas: Belonging to the lost engine! Percy, you are clever. My wheels are suddenly feeling very wobbly. I think Diesel's around here! Toby: I'm sorry, you two. Diesel with Ryvine, Linda and their friends heard every word you said. I'm going after them to see what they does next. You'd better carry on and get the mail delivered. Percy: You're very brave, Toby. Toby: Diesel and Friends won't bother with an old engine like me. They thinks I'm really useless. Diesel and friemds Diesel 10: I've been working on the railway. All the livelong day. Who wants to work a livelong day anyway? Toby: There he is. Diesel 10: Come in! Come in and join the party, Splodge! Splatter: Hooray! We're gonna have a party. Dodge: I love parties. Splatter: Who's got the balloons? Toby: What? Diesel 10: Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toe's magic railway is gonna be over. Gone, like the lost engine and the buffers that lead to her. Ryvine Sparkle: That is a good idea. And RS will have that pink toy dangling from Linda's ship by its tail. Clover Lacey: Is that really what he want? the Realm Shredder Could we just give the boy and his ghosts a good pirate tongue-lashing and drop them off at the boat at the harbor? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Look, sister. There's not a diesel engine on this island who wouldn't be nice for a couple of steam trains. There'll be no tounge-lashing! Linda Ryan: giggles Splatter: Well what are you gonna do? Dodge: That's a good question. Diesel 10: It's time to finally put Twinkle Toes' lights out. Megatron (Movie): Yeah. And once the lost Tran and the magic gone, we will get Ryan and his friends once and for all like Linda killed the stupid Irelanders. Dr. Neo Cortex: You got that right. Diesel 10: This is a job for the bosses! laughing Pinkipoo: whispers What do we do now, Toby? Toby: I've got to delay them. I've got to distract them. the bell Diesel 10: It's the old teapot! Smash him! Ryvine Sparkle: Wait! Stop! knocks a beam and the roof falls down on Diesel, Pinchy comes out of the roof, snapping Diesel 10: Pinchy, get back here! Don’t make me come up there! I hate it when you do this! Toby: Good show! Linda Ryan: Oooh! That makes me a little angry. Dr. Neo Cortex: I do agree, Linda. Dodge: Uh, Boss, did you mean to let the roof fall in? Splatter: But all the way in? Diesel 10: I always mean what I do, you rattle traps! Mr Conductor: (narrating) Diesel and the villains were in a dump, but the steam engines were still right on track. Matau and the Skylanders: He's a really useful engine~ You know~ Pinkipoo and Foiletta: All the other engines~ They'll tell you so~ Conaria Lacey: He huffs and puffs and whistles~ Rushing to and fro~ Matau and the Skylanders: He's the really useful engine we adore~ Ryan and Meg (voice): He's a really useful engine you know~ The Blindings: 'Cause the Fat controller, he told him so~ Mordecai (EG) and Rigby (EG): Now he's got a branch-line to call his very own~ Queen Ryanara: He's the really useful engine we adore~ The Technorganic Empire: He's the one~ Liam and Milly: He's the number one~ Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas the tank engine~ The Technorganic Empire: He's the really useful engine~ Pinkipoo and Foiletta: We adore~ Thomas after the song ended Thomas: Morning, Henry. What's the matter? Henry: I've got boiler ache. Thomas: And I'm collecting one, two, three, four, five, six trucks... of special Island of Sodor coal for you. Henry: Oh, thank you, Thomas. Special coal will make me feel much better. Thomas: But I wish I could make Mr. Conductor feel better too, by finding him. gets five coal trucks and then, one of the coal trucks roll off and disappears when it's near the buffers. Meanwhile Bertie: Hello, Thomas and your five coal trucks. Thomas: Five? But I'm supposed to have six. Hello, Percy. Percy: Thomas, I've been worried. Bertie says you lost a coal truck today. Thomas: Yes. It disappeared when I was at the buffers near the little grotto. Percy: Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the secret railway. Thomas: And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform! Yes! Percy, you protect those buffers from Diesel and the villains... Percy: What? Thomas: ....and I'll find Ryan, Meg, their friends, the Technorganic Empire and Mr Conductor. Percy: Me? Why me? Thomas: Cause you're a brave engine, Percy. Percy: Oh, I forgot. Mr Conductor and the others Trio Darkle: We could be heading at that direction. Cody Fairbrother: I hope so, Trio. We might be heading east by south. Crash Bandicoot: Then, south by east. Ryan F-Freeman: Of course, Crash. Judging by the railway minus the magnetic variation plus the wind drift, we clearly go this way. Matau T. Monkey: I think we got company. 10 and the villains show up Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes! Remember us? Sci-Ryan: Holy Mos Eisley! It's Diesel 10! Foiletta: Craving Curses, you're right! Sean Ryan: And he has my wife Linda and her friends with him. up Pinkipoo Ryvine Sparkle: Diesel will get ya, heroes! Diesel 10: Fat Hat won't have much use for you looking like that. laughs C is about flee but he stops on a hill Diesel 10: Oh, I see you forgot to bring the sugar. How careless of you. Say hello to Pinchy! grabs Mr C and Ryan, Meg and Friends Orla Ryan: Let us go, you train hating bully! goes onto the viaduct and turns Pinchy over the bridge Diesel 10: Okay, Twinkle Toes. My friends and I know about the buffers. C sees the bricks of the viaduct fall off and plumits to the water Mr. Conductor: That's what I saw in my dream. It's coming true! My universe is starting to crumble. Diesel 10: And we know about the magic railway, and when my friends and I find that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history. Now tell us where the buffers are. Now! Foiletta: You let us go right now, and I swear to Primus, I will curse you like no tomorrow. Ryan F-Freeman: You tell him, Hana. Diesel 10: How about if you don't tell us where are the buffers, you will join Connor Lacey in the afterlife! Bertram T. Monkey: And I thought Randall have got better threats. C got some wire cutters and is about to cut the pipe when Diesel 10 shakes them off Mr. C's hands Diesel 10: You got ten seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight. C tries to reach the cutters Diesel 10: Seven. Six. Five. and Ryan helps Mr. C get the cutters Diesel 10: Four. C grabs the cutters Diesel 10: Three. Two... C cuts one of Diesel's pipes Mr. Conductor: Too late, Diesel! C and the others get launched up to the air by Pinchy. Diesel 10 growls in anger Foiletta: Whoa! Ryan and Meg: screams Meg and Friends with Mr C flies in the air and they arrive at the windmill and they fall on bags of flower Crash Bandicoot: Oof! used Cursed Love to soften Liam, Pinkipoo and her landing Ryan F-Freeman: Is everyone okay? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I'm right next to you, Master Ryan. Literally. Evil Ryan: Another happy landing. Mr. C, he sees Blazette and Ronnocx Mr. Conductor: Did you put this all for me? Ronnocx Lacey: I sure did. With Blazette and this bird. Mr Conductor: You must've known that Ryan's team and I are coming. How kind of you. notices he is at the windmill Mr Conductor: Oh. We're at the windmill. That's what I call a perfect landing. goes to see a wall Mr. Conductor: This must be the clue to unlock the source of the gold dust. Liam: What does it say? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe Ronnocx and Foil girl can give it a shot. Ronnocx Lacey: If my memory serves if Connor been here. Here we go. writing appears Ronnocx Lacey: Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the lady will smile. writing change Foiletta: reading Then watch the swirls that spin so well. writing vanished Mr. Conductor: Where did the writing go? Ronnocx Lacey: I have no idea. Blazette Shimmer: And great reading with the girl with the hairdo, Ronnocx. Foiletta: flattered Thanks, girl. Diesel 10 Splatter: So, Boss, how come you and your villain friends let Twinkle Toes escape? Dodge: Yeah! Yeah! Diesel 10: Oh! That uh, well, we did it on purpose. We was testing him to see if they could escape. Ryvine Sparkle: And we saw them blast off like some kind of human cannonball. Linda Ryan: It's true. And they didn't get transported to the Outlands like Connor and the Irelanders have when the Realm Shredder helped the villains in the Irelanders' timeline. Splatter: Liar, liar, pants on fire. Dodge: Does he wear pants? Splatter: Well, training pants. Diesel 10: All right! Playtime's over, Splodge. Splatter and Dodge: Uh oh. Diesel 10: Now it's time for the next lesson. Huh? I call it; "How to stop being stupid". 10 made Pinchy raise his claw, banging the coal hopper, then coal dust comes falling down on him, James laughs, then Gordon and Henry laughed at his humiliation, the coal stopped Diesel 10: Now that's gonna ruin my facial. Splatter and Dodge: Oh. Ryan and the others Blazette Shimmer: I didn't know a toilet girl is flattered by me. And I'm Blazette Shimmer. Foiletta: Um, it's Foiletta, actually. Ronnocx Lacey: I know Ryan and his friends since Ranyx, the original 13 of Organization 13, told us about that problem. Pinkipoo: What? You and Blazette are wearing those black coats like the Organization. Are you the good one? Ronnocx Lacey: Well. Yes. I did know. I am Ronnocx Lacey. Pinkipoo: ears flopped down, saddened My brother was once a prankster and now he works for Diesel 10. Ryan F-Freeman: If I could meet your brother at the next movie. I wonder a girl from Shining Time could help us with this gold dust mission. Meg Griffin: Good idea, my love. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Does this girl know Blazette like her ally? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts